Angel
| image = | format = | running time = 60 min. | genre = | rating = | country = USA | network = WB Network | seasons = 5 | number of episodes = 111 | production company = Mutant Enemy Productions; Warner Bros. Television | executive producers = Joss Whedon; Gail Berman; Sandy Gallin; David Greenwalt; Fran Rubel Kuzui; Kaz Kuzui | producers = Skip Schoolnik; Kelly A. Manners; Tim Minear; Marti Noxon; Jeffrey Bell; Steven S. DeKnight; David Fury; Ben Edlund; McG | principal cast = David Boreanaz; Charisma Carpenter; Glenn Quinn; Alexis Denisof; J. August Richards; Amy Acker; Andy Hallett; James Marsters; Vincent Kartheiser | 1st = October 5th, 1999 | last = May 19th, 2004 }} Angel is an American television series that aired on the WB Network from October of 1999 to May of 2004 spanning a total of 111 eleven episodes over the course of five seasons (22 episodes per season). Angel was a spin-off of the popular television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer and featured the adventures of the titular anti-hero Angelus - a vampire in search of a soul, played by actor David Boreanaz. Other Buffy alumni included Charisma Carpenter playing Cordelia Chase, former bratty high school cheerleader-turned-actress-turned-secretary. The season one cast also included the mysterious demon Allen Francis Doyle] (played by the late Glenn Quinn), Los Angeles police detective Kate Lockley (Elisabeth Röhm) and Christian Kane as the antagonist Lindsey McDonald. The early episodes of the series focused on Angel, taking on the role of guardian - a sort of brooding, dark super-hero, seeking to find salvation by saving the City of Angels, one soul at a time. As the series progressed, more characters were added to the ever-growing roster such as Watcher Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, vampire hunter Charles Gunn, nerdy science whiz Winifred "Fred" Burkle and demonic karaoke club owner Lorne. Two more former Buffy villains, Spike and Harmony Kendall were added to the cast in seasons four and five. As the show progressed, the thrust of the program changed dramatically, with Angel and his personal band of "scoobies" taking on the reigns of the evil law firm Wolfram and Hart. The series ended with Angel and pals running into battle against the forces of the Apocalypse. Their ongoing adventures were continued in the Angel: After the Fall comic book series by IDW Publishing. Episodes Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Notes & Trivia * Actress Sarah Michelle Gellar, who played the role of Buffy Summers in Buffy the Vampire Slayer, appeared in three episodes of Angel. She appeared in "The Bachelor Party", "I Will Remember You" and "Sanctuary". * Actress Alyson Hannigan, who played the role of Willow Rosenberg in Buffy appeared in three episodes of Angel. She appeared in She appeared in "Disharmony", "There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb and "Orpheus" * Anthony Stewart Head and Nicholas Brendon are the only original Buffy regulars who have never appeared on Angel. See also External Links * * Angel at Wikipedia * Angel at the Horror House * * * ---- Category:Programs Category:1990s/Programs Category:2000s/Programs Category:1999/Premieres Category:2004/Cancellations Category:Spin-offs Category:WB Network Category:Mutant Enemy Productions Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:Joss Whedon Category:David Greenwalt Category:Sandy Gallin Category:Gail Berman Category:Howard Gordon Category:Fran Rubel Kuzui Category:Kaz Kuzui Category:Tim Minear Category:Marti Noxon Category:R.D. Price Category:Skip Schoolnik Category:David Boreanaz Category:Charisma Carpenter Category:Glenn Quinn Category:Alexis Denisof Category:Elisabeth Rohm